Koji's story
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Follow your favorite Kung Fu beetle as he goes back to his homeland of Samoa to become stronger in view of the upcoming threat that looms over China.
1. Arrival on the island

After leaving the Valley of Peace, Koji, Crane, Yang, and Tongo Tonga made their way to the coast of China where Koji's tribe lived. They learned that these last ones left for the sea to return to the land of Fagamalo. So, Koji, with the help of his friends, built a Camaku waterfcraft which was similar to catamarans, outrigger canoes, or smaller a version the drua, but larger than a takia.

The four friends traveled across the sea until they reached the beautiful land of Fagamalo. Needless to say that they received a rather warm welcome from Koji's family upon arrival.

They arrived at an absolutely beautiful beach with warm sun, thousands of seashells scattered throughout the ground, and clear water which reflected the sun rays and also allowed to see all the oceanic life underneath. Behind the beach was a small forest consisting of palm trees with coconuts that were reaching serious highs. But what retained their attention was a small village **(just imagine it's like the one in Disney's Moana)** where many beetles who were dressed and tattooed like Koji were doing stuff.

"Guys," This last one said with a big smile on his mouth. "welcome to my home: the Beetle Tribe of the land of Fagamalo!"

"Woah! This place is awesome!" Yang said with excitation as Crane and Tongo simply nodded in agreement.

"KOJI!"

As soon as they were in view for the villagers, a particular beetle rushed to take Koji in a big hug. He was pretty chubby (I could even go to say fat, but that would be mean), but his belly was only half the width of his butt (it was even bigger than Po's) which was giving an hard time to his black trousers that looked like a sumo dress on him.

"Dad!" Koji managed to happily said despite being squeezed. Once he was free again, he looked at his friends. "Guys, meet my father and leader of the tribe, Riki."

"You look great, son!" Riki said with looking all around his son to see how much he changed. "By my elders, you look strong! Last time I saw you, you were the size of a ladybug! This Kung Fu training of yours really payed off! Well, don't just stand there, present me your friends!"

"Okay...Dad, those are my friends Crane, Yang, and Tongo Tonga."

They all bowed to him. "It's an honour to meet you, chief-" Crane started but got interrupted by a big hug from the leader who somehow managed to hold the three of them simultaneously.

"Thank you so much for befriending my son! I wouldn't have been able to stand him being all alone in such an evil world!" This made Koji rub his head in embarrassment. "Hey! Are the four other friends you made at the Spring Celebrations coming too? I can't see them."

"No, dad. There's only them with me."

Soon, all the villagers gathered, happy to see that the leader's son has returned. Later on, as night fell and the sky turned dark, celebrations were being held for the occasion. The villagers were performing dances, songs, or simply drinking coconut juice and eating exotic fruits.

Koji and his friends were the honour guests and were sitting beside the leader in the middle of the village, close to the fire. Koji managed to convince his friends to change their dress for a pair of skirt made of leaves, a tribal necklace and also some tribal paint. While Tongo and Yang had no problem with it, Crane wasn't feeling so well changing his trousers for a skirt and putting on a necklace and tribal paint.

"This is delicious!" Yang said as he was eating his fruit soup with little-to-no manners which wasn't a big deal since all the villagers were doing pretty much the same thing.

Some beetles were playing tribal instruments while others were dancing around the fire to it. Koji was one of them and the most energetic one. At a moment, he stopped before his friends. "Hey, guys! Come dancing: it's fun!"

Yang joined without hesitating. Crane, however, didn't wanted to as he was too shy. "No thanks: dancing's not my thing."

"Come on: it's fun!" Koji insisted.

Tongo decided to join in as well. As Crane still didn't wanted to come in, Koji grabbed him by the wing and dragged him in the dancing zone by force. "Come on, pal: dancing is easy. Look."

He cleared his throat and started singing.

"Tatou o tagata folau e vala'auina

E le atua o le sami tele e o mai

Ia ava'e le lu'itau e lelei

Tapenapena."

The rest of the tribe suddenly started singing with him.

"Aue, aue

Nuku I mua

Te manulele e tataki e

Aue, aue

Te fenua, te malie,

Nae ko hakilia mo kaiga e."

Feeling it, Crane started doing good moves with his wings while Yang was completely in it and Tongo's shyness faded away.

"We read the wind and the sky

When the sun is high

We sail the length of sea

On the ocean breeze

At night we name every star

We know where we are

We know who we are, who we are

Aue, aue,

We set a course to find

A brand new island everywhere we row

Aue, aue,

We keep our island in our mind

And when it's time to find home

We know the way

Aue, aue,

We are explorers reading every sign

We tell the stories of our elders

In the never ending chain

Aue, aue

Te fenua, te mālie

Nā heko hakilia

We know the way."

After the song ended, everybody was cheering in joy.

* * *

Later on, bed time came and Koji and his friends were invited to sleep in the leader's hut which wasn't more fancy than the other huts, but the leaves beds were super-comfortable.

"Awww." Koji sighed while laying on his back in the leaves. "I forgot how good it was to sleep in those beds."

Yang and Tongo immediately fell asleep. Crane, however, took more time as he wasn't exactly used to sleep in leaves. Koji looked up at the ceiling for a while, thinking about the fact that he was back home before closing his eyes and drifting to the world of dreams.

* * *

 **Koji's story is started! I want to point out the song they chanted is called "We Know The Way" and is from Disney's Moana. I ADORE this song!**


	2. The strange butterfly

Three days have passed since Koji's return on the land of Fagamalo and things were going pretty good. He almost forgot that he was supposed to become stronger to defend China in the nearby future.

The beetle was currently at the beach, sitting on his Camaku watercraft and splashing his feet in the clear water. He was feeling good to be back at his home, yet, he couldn't stop worrying about his friends. They were probably facing big threats and dangers somewhere else in the world while he was partying with his family. His joy quickly turned to shame. He hoped that they were all alright.

"Hello there!"

Koji quickly turned around and saw a pretty odd person. A female butterfly with a slender black body with two arms and legs that ended with one small toe. Her dress consisted of a pink top around her chest and shorts of the same colour on her groin. Her eyes were large and ruby and she also had two long antennas on top of her head. But the most notable feature about her was her two large pink butterfly wings coming out from her back. The sun rays were reflecting on them which created a small pink light in her shadow.

"Woah! Who are you?" Koji asked as he got up from his Camaku watercraft.

"I'm Aksana. Sorry, I did not want to scare you." She quickly apologized and rubbed her head.

Koji gave the butterfly a curious look. "I never saw you around here. Are you from the island?"

"Yes, I was born and I grew up here." She nodded with a smile. "I don't have a tribe like yours; I'm an independant woman."

"What are you doing here then?" Koji asked.

"To give you this." She said with giving Koji a small badge of steel that had the shape of a beetle and was tied to a small rope which made it possible to use it as a necklace.

"What's that?" Koji asked and looked at the small badge under every angle.

"This is your admission pass. If you're interested, come see me on top of the Mt. Safune tonight, after the sun goes down." She said and waved her hand before flying away.

Koji looked at her leaving with a curious look before looking back at the badge in his hand.

* * *

As the sun started going down, Crane was flying over the island, looking for Koji everywhere. Since he left this morning after saying that he needed some alone time, he couldn't be found anywhere near the village. Riki therefore asked him to fly and try to find his son.

"Koji? Where are you?" He called, turning his head in every direction.

Suddenly, as he searched for his beetle friend, something caught his attention. A bit farther, there was what he could only speculate as a monkey figure walking. But not on the ground: in the AIR. How was that possible? Monkeys could not fly, right?

Intrigued, Crane started flying after this figure who suddenly started running away. It must have felt Crane's presence. "You're not gonna escape me." The avian though as he flapped his wings even faster, trying to catch up with the intruder.

Suddenly, to Crane's shock, the figure disappeared and reappeared right in front of him. Before he could stop or even take a look at the figure, he felt something sharp pierce through his wing, sending blood flying in the air. Groaning, the avian fell downward and crashed on the ground. The last thing he saw before passing out was that his attacker slowly walked away...

* * *

As night fell upon the island, Koji followed Aksana's instructions and flew over to the Mt. Safune, the second biggest moutain of the island. As he arrived near the top, he flew around it before seeing what looked like an entrance door built into the mountain. This was probably where Aksana wanted him to go.

However, as he landed on the platform and tried to open the door, he found out she was locked by a wall of energy that he didn't knew. The beetle then remembered his badge and took it out of his troussers to press it against the energy wall which immediately faded and the door opened itself.

Koji got on his guard as he entered and found himself into an isolated room that was dark, but slightly illuminated by candle lights and with some more bugs across it. Aksana was among them and greeted Koji with a smile.

"Welcome, Koji. I'm really glad you could come."

"Who are you guys?" Koji asked a bit unsure.

"Can't you see it? We're all like you: half-demons."


	3. Return in the dream

Koji widened his eyes as he though he heard inccorectly. "Excuse-me, what did you just say?"

Aksana the butterfly giggled. "I expected this reaction. I said that we're half-demons, just like you."

A storm of questions was passing through the beetle's head. "B-But how is that possible?! And how do you know that I'm an half-demon?!"

"First, you're not the only half-demon bug in this world, pal. Second, we sensed you because you have the same energy as us: half demon's energy is unique." The butterfly then flew beside him. "Now how about we introduce you to all the members of our little club?"

"Good idea. I'll go first: my name is Sinasamoa." She was a female spider. In term of size, she was taller than Koji and had golden fur. An extra-pair of arms that made a total of four each having three brown fingers while her feet had two brown toes each. She was dressed in a black sport top and jeans. Her face was pretty spectacular: two spider feng on the edge of both sides of her head and four ruby globe eyes with the upper ones being smaller than the lower ones.

"Hum, nice to meet you." Koji said, feeling a bit ill-at-ease as he never actually met a spider before. He did heard about them , but he never got to see one in person. And he had to say he was pretty surprised by this one's appearance.

"Hello, I'm Faʻailoga." Another female bug. This one was a black scorpion dressed in black and blue martial arts clothes. She had bandages on her forearms and legs. Her feet had two toes head and a long scorpion tail with a dart at the tip was dancing behind her. Koji looked at it nervously, thinking it could sting him at anytime.

The beetle then felt something poke at his legs and looked down to surprisingly see a little boy poking at him. He was a black ant with yellow eyes, antennas, mandibles and hands. He also had some kind of yellow shell on his back and also yellow troussers. "I'm Timu, sir." Judging by his voice, it was a kid boy.

"My turn! I'm Totogi!" This time, it was a female hornet with a rather odd appearance: light blue from her head to her underbelly, the rest of her body was red. Except her wings and dart which both were yellow and green. Her eyes were yellow and red with black around them and she was dressed in a black top and shorts.

"And finally, I'm Eletise." The final one of the group, she was a female wasp with a yellow and black body. Her dress consisted of a green top which barely covered her chest and panties of the same colour which made Koji blush a little. Her eyes too were completely green. She had three black fingers on both hands.

"So, you're Askana (butterfly), Sinasamoa (spider), Faʻailoga (scorpion), Timu (ant), Totogi (hornet), and Eletise (wasp), that's it?" Koji asked to which they all nodded. "All right, nice to meet you all, but I still don't understand why you wanted to see me here?"

Aksana was the one to talk for the group. "Judging by your level of Demon Chi, I can say that you're still just a beginner. What if I told you that your Demon Form possessed more power?"

Koji widened his eyes in surrpise. "You're serious?"

"Yup. And this badge I gave it's justly a tool made to help progress faster. We all have one." She said as she and all her mates showed a badge exactly like the one she gave to Koji. "If you're okay with that, we can help you develop your half-demon powers."

That was it! Sooner in the day, Koji was feeling bad for having fun instead of training, but now, he had the chance to become stronger. He couldn't miss this opportunity.

"Yes! I accept! I want to learn all about my Demon Chi!" Koji said with enthusiasm, rising a fist in the air.

"Perfect!" Aksana said with a smile. "Now, for your training to work, I'm gonna create a zone around you that will send you back in the world of your dream. Your inner demon will do the rest."

She then did some moves with her hands and soon, a circle of Chi appeared around Koji and closed all around which plunged him into darkness.

Once he re-opened his eyes, he realized that he was in a familiar space: it was the space where he met and trained with Cong Wo! Speaking of which...

"Glad to see you again, mate."

The beetle-shaped demon appeared out of nowhere and before Koji again.

"Cong Wo! It's been a while since we've seen."

"Yup. I started thinking you forgot I lived in your head." He remarked with a chuckle. "Anyways, I know you're here for the next step of your training."

"Yes." Koji nodded. "What do I have to do?"

"It's very simple, mate. We have to fight." Cong Wo said with a smirk as he suddenly pulled out a sword whose blade was white with a golden collar and green bandages on the hold.

Koji instantly recognized it. "Hey! That's my sword!"

"Not this time. For this training, THIS will be your weapon." Cong Wo lowered the sword and pointed it toward Koji's badge which was still in his hand.

"W-What?"

"Time for talking's over! HERE I COME!" Cong Wo screamed and charged toward Koji who widened his eyes in fear...

* * *

 **Koji's training have officially started! He's gonna need to fight Cong Wo to unlock his half-demon abilities. Who knows, maybe he'll convince the other half-demons to help him too?**

 **Stay stunned to know it!**


	4. An injured friend

Koji was using his small wings to run away as fast as possible. Cong Wo was chasing after him, trying to hurt him with his sword. The problem was that Koji had no way of fighting back as he couldn't turn into his Cong Wo mode. He tried to block the sword with his horn, but Cong Wo immediately kicked and punched him afterward.

He said that Koji's only weapon was his badge. But how was he supposed to use it? There was no way he could block a sword with a small piece of steel like that!

"If you just keep running, you will never win this!" Cong Wo said as he kept chasing after him.

"But how am I supposed to fight back?! I have nothing and he's too strong! " Koji though while looking down at his badge. "I cannot win this..."

However, he suddenly remembered something he learned during his training with Karasu in the other world.

FLASHBACK

 _After Karasu brought himself, Fung and Koji into this last one's dream, they started training to master the sword with Cong Wo. Karasu has been dominating Koji who was actually resting on his sword, panting and covered in cuts._

 _"What's wrong? You're already tired?" His raven friend asked with a smile. "If this was a real fight, you would already have lost."_

 _"Sorry, it's just that this sword is really difficult to use. It's not good." Koji said, looking at his weapon with a mad look._

 _Karasu rested his own sword against his shoulder. "It's because you don't have enough faith in it."_

 _Koji looked curiously. "What are you talking about? This sword is just a tool to help me win my fights, isn't it?"_

 _Karasu shook his head. "You're completely wrong on the line, my student. You see," He lifted his sword so that Koji could see it. "the main reason I'm winning right now is because I trust my blade with all of my heart and, even though it doesn't technically have a soul, she awards me with all of its strength. Too, not only do you not trust your sword, but you let it being guided by fear: my sword is led by my desire to win which is why I am so strong."_

 _At this very moment, Koji's view on weapons completely changed. He gazed down upon his sword and putted on a determined look before lifting it with his two hands. This time, he was going to have full faith in it and fight with determination._

 _"Alright, bring it on!"_

FLASHBACK END

Koji looked at his badge and focused. "Please! Please, badge! You have all my trust! If we work together, we'll become stronger! Take all my energy, and in exchange, give me your strength, please!"

Cong Wo finally caught up with Koji and rose his sword, ready to strike again...when red and black Chi suddenly came out of Koji's badge and took a form which distraught the demon beetle.

"What's that?" Cong Wo asked as the Chi that came out of Koji's badge took the shape of a propeller. Needless to say the young beetle too was surprised by the new weapon he now possessed, but he quickly formed a smile on his face and turned to face Cong Wo.

"Alright! Now, _we_ have a way of fighting back!"

He then charged and used the Chi bars of his propeller to fight as Cong Wo blocked them, but was still being pushed back. Eventually, he jumped back to put some distance between himself and Koji who simply smirked. He then swung his weapon and sent a Chi propeller spinning toward Con Wo who received it full front which caused him to loose his sword. Before he could go to take it, Koji charged and grabbed it into his free hand while still holding his badge in the other one.

With a smile of triumph, he declared: "It's over! I won!"

Cong Wo smiled as he got back up. "Indeed, congratulations, partner. Now is time for you to get back in the real world. See ya soon."

With that, the dream space turned to dark and Koji soon found himself back to the isolated room with the other bugs still right where they were before he left off.

"Huh? Already? But it barely took seconds." Timu the little ant remarked.

"It's because things happen faster in the dream world than in our world." Sinasamoa the spider explained with putting one arm around the kid.

"So? You learned anything new?" Aksana asked, walking beside Koji.

"Yeah, I can now create some kind of Chi propeller with my badge now." He said with showing it. "Thanks for your help, I really appreciate."

"Don't mention it, pal." Aksana said with a smile. "You should go back to your village now: we'll continue the training tomorrow."

Koji nodded and exited the room and left the mountain. "You think he's gonna become as strong as us?" Totogi asked.

"I think he can." Aksana nodded.

* * *

Once Koji arrived back at the village, most people were to sleep as it was night time. However, he saw a familiar snake quickly sliding to him from the distance.

"Koji!" Yang said with a ton of panic in his voice.

"Yang, is there a problem?" He asked the young snake.

"It's Crane! He's hurt!"

Koji widened his eyes in shock and followed his friend to the infirmary where Crane was laying on a bed of leave with bandages wrapped over his right wing and shoulder. Riki and Tongo Tonga were present as well.

"Crane! Are you alright?" Koji asked as he rushed at his friend's side.

"Well, I almost lost my wing, but except that, I'm fine." The avian weakly replied.

"Who did that?"

"I don't know: it was a figure in the sky. But it was no bird: it was a monkey!"

Koji looked curiously. "A monkey? In the sky? Did you guys gave him too much medecine?"

"And where have you been all day long?" Riki asked with concern. "I was dead worried for you, son? did something go wrong?"

Koji explained them his encounter with a group of half-demon bugs and the new power he obtained with his badge.

"Woah! That's cool!" Yang said with looking at the badge Koji was showing.

"Yeah. and don't worry, tomorrow, I'll return training and after, I'll go after the guy that hurt you, Crane. For now, let's go to sleep." Koji said and they did as he told.

* * *

 **I'm not gonna lie: for the whole half-demon thing and the powers of the badge, I got inspired by Shonen Jump's Bleach. What can I say: I'm a huge fan of this anime!**


	5. Koji vs the half-demons part 1

The next day, Koji went back to the group of bugs' room at the Mt. Safune to continue his training. Aksana and the others awaited him.

"So? What's my training gonna be for today?" He asked, very eager to become stronger and go after the one who hurt Crane.

"The next step is very simple: you're gonna face all of us one-by-one to get stronger and unlock your badge's powers one step at time. The first one will be Timu." The butterfly said as the young ant stepped forward.

"You want me to fight a kid?" Koji asked, confused.

"Hey!" Timu said, looking annoyed. "It's not because I'm young and small that I'm weak! I can step up to guys like you for sure!"

Koji couldn't help but think that this little guy sounded like Yang a lot. So, Aksana created her Chi zone around them and they found themselve into a white endless space (like the one in Toka's story). Timu immediately got in his fighting stance.

"Are you ready? I warn you that I'm not going to hold back!"

Koji smirked. "I like this fighting spirit, kid! You should meet my friend back at the village; I'm sure you'll go very well along."

The two then charged forward and started the fight with a close combat. Koji had the advantage as he was clearly more experienced than the young ant who still gave a good challenge. However, as he went for a strike, Koji lifted his arm to block it, but upon impact, he felt a huge pain into his arm. This caused him to groan and jump away to rub his arm.

"Surprised?" Timu said with a smirk. "I though you would know: ants are 20 times stronger than their appearance let it see. I can lift 20 times my own weight with one arm, so my attacks are super strong."

He resumed his assault and this time, Koji could only dodge as any attempt to block would result in him enduring hard pain. He still managed to headbutt the kid before giving him a good kick that sent him flying away. He then decided it was time for him to step up a bit, so he brought his hand to his face.

"Power of the beetle, CONG WO!" Demon Chi formed and soon, Koji was now wearing his Cong Wo mask and had his Bairen Zhengyi sword in hand.

"It's already time to turn into our demon forms?" Timu questionned. "Alright." He brought his hand to his face and made black and yellow Chi appear which created a black ant-shaped mask with yellow streaks. "Power of the ant, XIAN'È!"

He also summoned a metal Jitte sword which had two prongs on both sides with the nadle being purple. "And this sword is called Zi Yu (Purple Rain)."

"Cool." Koji remarked before they went ahead and started clashing their sword against the other's.

They were on equal levels and every time their sword touched, sparks were sent flying in the air. Eventually, they jumped back simultaneously and Koji shot a slash of Demon Chi while Timu shot some kind of fireball made of Demon Chi of his own colours. The two attacks collided and created an explosion.

"Hey! What about we both send our best attack?" Koji suggested.

"You really want to end this now? Fine." Timu said with confidence as he lifted his sword. "Take that, LILA FIRE!" His sword shot a bigger fireball that was made of purple Demon Chi.

"Okay, BUG'S BITE!" Koji shot his own strongest attack which collided with Timu's and struggled for a bit before destroying it and went to crash straight into the young ant, destroying his mask and sending him flying a few feet away.

He groaned as he relaized his defeat, but Koji helped him back up after making his mask and sword disappear.

"Hey, you did good, pal. You're stronger than I was, at your age. In a few year, you'll probably be heck of a fighter."

These words made the ant smile. "Thanks. Say, are you really gonna introduce me to your friend?"

Koji nodded and, afterward, Aksana brought them out of the zone and back to the club's room.

"So? How did the fight go?" Eletise the wasp asked.

"I won, but Timu did very good." Koji said with patting the ant's head before he walked away. "Who's my next opponent?"

"Me." Answered Faʻailoga the scorpion. "I'd like to see what you're capable of."

"That's fine with me." Koji said and turned toward Aksana who nodded before making moves with her hands.

Soon, they were back into the illimited zone. Koji didn't felt in it like he did in his dream space, but it wasn't too bad as long as he had someone with him.

"I warn you: you're not gonna beat me as easily as you did with Timu." Faʻailoga warned.

"Cut the kid some break: he's really strong for his age. And beside, I'm already advanced a lot with my Cong wo mask and sword."

The scorpion suddenly widened her eyes in surprise. "Wait a minute, you used your mask? Not your badge?"

"Huh...yes. Why?"

"IDIOT!" She suddenly screamed. "You need to use your badge's powers! Otherwise, you won't progress as fast as you should!"

Koji looked in surrpise. "What?! So my fight with Timu was for nothing?!"

"No, but it could have made you progress more!" She then sighed. "But regardless of your previous fight: let's focus on our own. Are you ready?"

"Always!" Koji replied and took out his badge which he used to summon his Chi propeller. "Come at me!"

Faʻailoga chuckled. "I like the fire in your eyes. Just for you, I'm gonna activate my half-demon form now." She brought an hand to her face. "Power of the scorpion, FOMA'I!" Her mask was white with lime green streaks and had the shape of her scorpion.

However, instead of summoning a sword like Koji, Timu, or even Ahulani, she made some lime green boots appear on her legs. "And those are my weapons called Tino Vaevae (Dirty Boots)."

"Okay, but what are they power?" Koji asked.

"This is a fight. You really think I'm gonna sell all my tricks to my opponent?"

"You've got a point." Koji said with a smile and rose his Chi propeller.

Faʻailoga smirked and suddenly disappeared, much to Koji's surprise. She reappeared behind him and went for a violent kick which Koji managed to dodge in time, letting her kick the ground which caused a crater.

"Hey, not bad. I didn't expect you to dodge that."

"Me neither." Koji admitted.

Faʻailoga chuckled. "You're weird. Finally, I guess there won't be wrongs at explaining you the power of my Tino Vaevae." she said and lifted one leg to show her boot. "You see, they actually live up to their name: the dirtier my boots get, the bigger my strength grows. For example..."

She used her Chi to create what looked like mud and shot it with her hands on her boots. Instantly, Koji sensed that she gained in power. "See? I can use my Chi to put dirt on my boots. Sand, soil, mud, even blood or rust, anything that gets on my boots slightly increase my strength."

She suddenly disappeared and surprised Koji with a kick that he managed to block, but was still sent flying some feet away. "Her kicks got stronger?"

However, he shook his head and got on the offensive, throwing a Chi propeller which Faʻailoga easily.

"So far, I've been holding back, but now, I'm gonna power up faster and faster!"

Using her Chi, Faʻailoga changed the whole floor: it was now a huge lake of water mixed with mud. Koji quickly deduced that, with all that dirt on the floor, her boots will get dirty fast which will make her stronger.

For the next minutes, Koji would shot his Chi propeller many times, only for Faʻailoga to keep dodging or blocking it and beating the young beetle around. He eventually weakly stood on his feet, covered of bruises and dirt while panting in exhaustion.

"It's no use! No matter how I use my badge, I cannot stand up to her. Damn, I really should have used it against Timu instead. What can I do?"

"You already give up, Koji?" He already recognize the voice of his inner demon, Cong Wo, who was currently standing right beside him. "This isn't like you: you always had an unbreakable will to fight and win."

"I still have it! But I don't know how to win this: she's just too strong!" Koji replied.

"Then why don't you use the other tricks you know?" Cong Wo said and winked at him.

Koji immediately understood what he meant: The Cheng Shu! The beetle smiled and used his technique which created a red aura around him and multiplied his strength.

"Huh? What's this?" Faʻailoga asked in surprise.

"You're not the only one who can power up here, pal!" Koji screamed and shot a Chi propeller.

Faʻailoga dodged it, only to receive another one Koji shot in quick succession. Despite being hurt by the attack, the scorpion refused to give up and charged for another attack. However, the Cheng Shu also made Koji faster and he easily replied with an elbow smash in the scorpion's face. This knocked her down and he pinned her underneath his foot while holding hi Chi propeller to her neck.

"It's over!"

Faʻailoga smiled and nodded. "Indeed. I don't know which technique you used, but it made your half-demon powers advance a lot. This fight is indeed over."

Being a good winner, Koji helped the female scorpion back up before Aksana brought them back to the real world once more.

"Alright, who's next?"

* * *

 **Koji's progressing fast! Will he evolve soon? Who was this guy that injured Crane? Stay stunned to find out!**


	6. No part 2: Kaiba appears!

Koji's next opponent was Eletise, the wasp. And let's just say that things weren't going so well for the young beetle: his opponent's power was called Léimíng de huángfēng (Thunder of the hornet) which allowed her to creat ten yellow Chi blocks that floated around her and that she could send to attack. They blocked all of Koji's attacks and were even more dangerous on the offensive.

"Damn! You're good!" Koji remarked as he dodged another golden block.

"Thanks." The female wasp had a bee-shaped green mask with yellow streaks on it. "It took me a lot of training to get to this level and I'm proud of it. What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, did you worked a lot to unlock your half-demon mask and sword?"

Koji scratched the side of his head. "Well, actually, it only took less than a month of training. It was in part because I got help from a friend who taught me to use sword. That contributed a lot to my progress."

Eletise nodded before kept pressing on her attacks.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the room of the club, the other half-demons were doing their hobbies - Timu was playing majong with Sinasamoa, Faʻailoga was swinging a nunchuk around, Totogi was reading a book, and Aksana was getting a drink at the bar (I forgot to point out there was one in this room, sorry XD).

"How's the training going?" Sinasamoa asked after moving a piece.

Aksana finished her cup of sake before answering. "He's advancing fast: he should get the next power of his badge this very day."

"So you think?"

At the sound of this voice, everyone in the club jumped in surprise. Suddenly, a slashing noise was heard and the entrance door fell into pieces as a figure walked inside. It was a male monkey with dark brown fur dressed into some kind of golden armour. He was holding a butterfly sword with a wooden hold and a double blade which he probably used to cut the door open.

"Kaiba!" Aksana said in shock.

"Hey, Aksana. Long time no see." The primate said with a smile as if he was just visiting an old friend. He then gently walked in. "I haven't seen you all for a long time either." He looked toward Timu and Sinasamoa. "I trust you got better at majong, Timu?" He then looked at Totogi. "You're always as beautiful as the last time we've seen, Totogi." He soon arrived in the middle of the room. "Where's Eletise? Isn't she with you?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Aksana asked with a mad look on her face and getting in a fighting stance.

However, the monkey Kaiba simply turned his head. "Oh, you're here too, Faʻailoga." He simply remarked, ignoring the butterfly. He then spotted the Chi zone that she made. "What's this for? Is Eletise in there?"

Before he could get an answer, the Chi zone in question suddenly exploded and both Koji and Eletise came out. However, Koji was different: he was now dressed in what seemed to be a ninja outfit made of his Demon Chi. Also, his badge was no longer there, but he was holding in his hands a Demon Chi blade that looked like a large dagger.

"YEAH!" He cheered triumphly. "I unlocked my new half-demon power! I'm so good! So, so good!" He make a victory dance, not realizing that the others were looking at him in awkward as he had no clue about what was going on.

"Koji!" Aksana screamed. "Would you mind? In case you didn't noticed, we got an enemy in here!" She said and pointed at the monkey.

This last one looked at Koji with an interested look as he rubbed his chin. "So you're the Koji I heard about. I see that your half-demon powers are shaping up nicely." He suddenly rose his butterfly sword. "In that case..."

He swung it at Koji who managed to block it with his new weapon. "Who are you and why you attack me? I don't know you?" Koji remarked.

"Oh? That's a surprise. You mean no one told you about me?"

"Shit! Koji don't know about Kaiba!" Aksana realized.

"I'm Kaiba and I came here to kill you and your friends. Like I did with this bird, th other day."

Koji widened his eyes in shock. "It was you?!" He then putted on an angry look. "Well it's official: you're on the list guys whom I'm gonna their ass!"

He swung his dagger and shot a jet of Chi which Kaiba dodged, letting it create a hole into the room's wall by which the monkey escaped. Koji immediately pursued him.

"Of course, put a whole into our base's wall, idiot!" Sinasamoa groaned, annoyed.

Koji flew to the top of the mountain where Kaiba waited for him.

"So you're the one who attacked Crane, huh? Did you attacked anyone else?"

"What do you think?" He arrogantly asked.

Having enough, Koji replied by charging and swinging his dagger, but the monkey jumped away. He quickly followed and pressed on his attack, but Kaiba blocked all of his shots with his butterfly sword. Eventually, their weapons clashed and they got face-to-face.

"So this is your new half-demon form. It looks like a ninja outfit. Are you a ninja?" Kaiba asked.

"No, but I met a really cool raven who became one of my best friends and mentor; he was a ninja. Probably my badge used this as inspiration to build my new attire."

He then pushed Kaiba back and kept swinging his dagger at him, but he easily dodged all of his attacks.

"Why won't his attacks connect?" Asked Timu as he and the others also arrived on the mountain's top. "His footwrok's perfect and his timing too!"

"It's because he's not adjusted to his new powers yet." Eletise said. "He might got the will and strength, but this form is still new to him; he needs time before using it correctly."

Aksana was looking nervously. "Yet, you've been advancing your half-demon powers so far in so little time, Koji."

Eventually, Kaiba had enough dodging and went on the offensive, swinging his weapon which Koji managed to block.

"Ha, ha! Missed!" However, his laugh was cut short as the part of his outfit on his right shoulder exploded and faded away. "W-What?!"

Kaiba smirked. "Oh, looks like your new form isn't complete yet." He delivered a kick on Koji's now exposed shoulder, sending him to crash back down on the mountain. He then charged, ready to strike Koji again.

"Darn!"

CLANG!

As the butterfly sword was going to strike him down, something blocked it and pushed Kaiba back. To Koji's surprise, it was Aksana who was holding regular katana with a dark blue hold and a silver blade, but the collar had the shape of pink butterfly's wings.

"Sorry, Koji." She said with making appear a butterfly-shaped white demon mask with pink streaks. "But looks like it's still a bit too soon for you to fight Kaiba..."


	7. Fight with Kaiba

Kaiba the monkey chuckled. "You really wanna join in this fight, Aksana?"

The butterfly smirked behind her mask. "Not only me, but ALL of us!" she said, pointing out to all her friends who surrounded the mountain, not leaving any escape to him.

"Power of the ant, XIAN'È!" Timu said as he made his black ant-shaped mask with yellow streaks appear alongside his Zi Yu (Purple Rain) sword in hands.

"Power of the scorpion, FOMA'I!" Faʻailoga screamed and made her white scorpion-shaped mask with lime green streaks appear along with her Tino Vaevae (Dirty Boots) boots.

"Power of the wasp, MAORONGRON QIU!" Eletise exclaimed and summoned her bee-shaped green mask with yellow streaks on it along with her ten Léimíng de huángfēng (Hornet's Thunder) Chi blocks.

"Power of the hornet, HUO QINGWA!" Totogi shouted and summoned a white hornet-shaped demon mask that had dark blue streaks as well as a small meat hook-shaped dagger that had a dark blue hold. This weapon was called Jinu (Hooker).

"Power of the spider, LUDAI!" Sinasamoa screamed and made appear a spider-shaped black mask that had silver bull horns with green, red, and white streaks as well as a beautiful Khakkhara sword that seemed pretty sharp. This weapon was called Huo Quishi (Fire Rider).

"What's your power, Aksana?" Koji asked.

"Sorry, I didn't made an introduction for you. It's: power of the butterfly, FEN FENMO! And this sword is called Ziyou Chibangs (Free Wings)."

Kaiba was tired of waiting and shot a slash of red Chi toward Aksana who failed to notice it. Timu saved her by shooting a Chi Fireball that countered his attack.

"You're just a coward to attack a girl while she's looking away, dude!" Timu angrily screamed.

"Hey, everything's allowed in a death battle." Kaiba replied and charged at the young ant to engage a close combat with him. He actually hold on his own pretty well, but the monkey was clearly stronger.

Luckily, Faʻailoga quickly helped him by delivering a strong kick in Kaiba's side which sent him flying further, but he quickly regained his balance. "Wrong decision ignoring me: I powered up my Tino Vaevae with mud while you were fighting."

"You still use that ridiculons power? Pathetic!" Kaiba scoffed before the female scorpion attacked him with her kicks.

Eventually, he shoved her away as the dirt on her boots were not strong enough. At this moment, Totogi shot her Jinu dagger which was spinning really fast while flying. Kaiba easily dodged it, but it came back flying after him, forcing him to keep moving. That was the power of Jinu: she could control it with her Chi and send it where she wanted.

After flying around for a while with the dagger chasing him, Kaiba decided to shoot a slash of Chi on it, but that wasn't enough to stop it. Eletise decided to join in by flying up and sending her Chi blocks too, forcing the monkey to keep dodging over and over again. Luckily for him he wasn't getting tired so easily.

Having enough of having those blocks and dagger following his butt everywhere, the monkey started spinning his butterfly sword which created a wall of red Chi that blocked them and he pushed them away and back to their owners. It costed him a bit of Chi, but at least, he didn't had these stupid tools sticking on him nonstop.

Sinasamoa then ran over to him, rising her sword to fight. "It's my turn, Kaiba! FIRE STALLION!" Rising her sword, fire came out of the blade and took the form of a great horse.

This last one charged at Kaiba who swung his butterfly blade to cut it in two. However, the stallion reformed itself as if nothing happened and kept on attacking the monkey.

"Do you all have ridiculous powers in here?" Kaiba asked as he jumped back on the middle of the mountain.

"We'll see if you find THIS ridiculous." Aksana, who have flew up in the air, said as she lifted her sword and charged it with some kind of pink powder. "PINK POWDER BOMB!" She shot a huge beam of pink powder Chi which exploded upon impact with where Kaiba wa sstanding.

It created a lot of smoke, but once it faded, Kaiba jumped out of it and aimed his sword to pierce Aksana who barely dodged it by milimeters. He then used the flat part of his weapon to strike her and send her flying away before chuckling.

"Seriously? That's the best you guys can do? If that's the case, I'm not even surprised half-demons are almost extinct."

"You think?" Kaiba turned around to see that Koji turned into his Cong Wo mode with his sword charged. "Then eat this, BUG'S BITE!"

He shot his powerful attack which Kaiba tried to block, but found himself pushed back and went to crash into the top of the mountain.

As he slowly got back up, covered of bruises, he saw Koji flying down to face him, the six others joining at his side, ready to pursue the fight.

"Together, we're too strong for you, dude. So give up now!" Koji threatened.

Kaiba, however, seemed rather amused and laughed a bit. "You are indeed strong, but you're not enough to face my master. The reason I came here was to build agressivity by taking hits from all of you. Now that it's done, I can go give him everything. Thank you." Before the half-demons could do anything, Kaiba teleported away.

Koji sighed and they all made their mask disappear. the beetle then turned toward his comrades. "Who was this guy and why did he attacked us anyway? You know him?"

The six half-demons exchanged looks before Aksana stepped forward Koji to tell him everything.

"This guy is named Kaiba. We don't know for which reason, but he hunts and kills all the half-demons like us he meets." She looked down at the ground in sadness. "When he found each one of us, he killed our loved ones as they tried to protect us and allowed us to escape with our lives. By the grace of the gods, we ended up on the same island and, ever since, we've been hiding in this mountain to escape from him. It was five years ago."

Koji gasped at this relevation. He couldn't believe someone could kill for pleasure and absolutely no reason like that. He now felt bad for his new friends and wanted to help them.

"Hey, would you like to come at my village? I have a lot of friends who would welcome you in there." He offered.

"No: we don't want to put your village in danger." Aksana denied.

"Don't worry: we'll just have to get stronger. And the next time, we'll be ready to face him."

The six bugs looked at each other before smiling at Koji. "Thanks, Koji, that means a lot, really." Sinasamoa thanked him.

"Don't mention it: let's go."


	8. Time to take off

After Koji brought his half-demon friends to his village, he was glad that the people welcomed them with open arms. They quickly got well into the tribal lifestyle. As Koji expected, Timu befriended Yang and the two kids were playing around the village at the very moment while Tongo Tonga and Sinasamoa were watching them.

While playing a game of tag, the young snake was talking to his new ant friend about Viper. Mainly how she would always take care of his injuries, putting him to bed while singing him lullabies, and also helping him retrieving his toys, whenever he would lose them.

"I never got the chance to play with a toy ever since I lost my family..." Timu admitted sadly.

"If you want, I can give you some of mine, when I'll go back at the valley." Yang offered.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah, but only with the lame ones that is." Yang pointed out and the two kids started laughing together.

Meanwhile, the adults watched them from a bit farther. "That's a nice kid you got there." Sinasamoa remarked and Tongo nodded. "It's your son? Brother?"

"No." Tongo shook his head. "I simply found him as an egg while wandering across China, when I was younger. Ever since, we've been traveling together and I try to do my best for him."

"That's very noble and generous from you. Where are you from anyways?"

"Well, I was born into the same village as Master Viper of the Furious Five. My family wasn't as respected as hers, but we were happy. One day, my parents left the village and never came back. I left to go search for them and this is how I ended up finding Yang. We eventually joined a group called the Elemental Five."

"Cool." The female spider nodded with a smile, though she was sorry for the big orange snake.

"What about you?"

"Oh, there's not much to say from me, y'know. My mom died upon giving birth to me and my hundreds of brothers and sisters, but that didn't hurt me too much. I am the only one in the family who possess half-demon powers. This is the reason why I joined this group." She explained.

"Awww, how cute." Said a sinister voice that they recognized. They turned around and saw Kaiba leaning against a tree with a smirk on his face.

"Kaiba?! What are you doing here? After our fight of yesterday, I though we wouldn't see you for a while." Sinasamoa said as she got in a fighting stance along with Tongo Tonga.

"What? Is it a crime that I want to see my old friends?"

Sinasamoa groaned in a hostile way and rose her hand to her face to turn on her demon form. However, before she could, Kaiba appeared beside her and dug his fist into her stomach, causing her to spit white blood and drop on the ground in pain.

"Sinasamoa!" Tongo screamed in shock before trying to use his giant tail to squash the intruder down.

This last one simply blocked it with one hand and scoffed. "For such a big guy, I found that you're pretty weak." He used his other hand to smash Tongo in the face so hard that he was sent crashing into a tree with a few coconuts falling down on him.

"Sinasamoa! Tongo!" Timu screamed in horror as the two kids noticed the enemy's presence and he quickly summoned his mask and sword to shoot a Chi fireball.

Kaiba easily blocked it and shot a Chi slash which knocked the young ant down.

"Timu!" Yang exclaimed in horror before shooting poison mist at Kaiba who dodged it.

Refusing to give up, the snake kid putted poison on the tip of his tail which he proceeded to swing, but the monkey was clearly too strong for him. He ended up grabbing the tail in question and slammed Yang on the ground multiple times before letting him go and pinning his head on the ground with his foot.

"You kids think it's so simple to win a fight. By using a few moves and magic tricks. I'll tell you a secret: it's not. Nature choses the stronger while the weaker loses to them." He suddenly heard sniffing noises and realized Yang was crying. "Why are you crying? A true warrior shouldn't cry simply because of the pain."

However, it wasn't because of that at all: it was because Yang was feeling bad for being so weak. Ever since getting into the Elemental Five, he has been nothing but a dead weight for everyone and felt guilty for it.

"No matter." Kaiba said, removing his foot. "Just tell your friends that I passed by. See ya soon." With that, he left once again.

* * *

Back at the village, Koji and his friends were doing some exercise as Crane's shoulder healed and he wanted to make some move to get back in it.

"So this Kaiba guy was the one who did it to me?" He asked.

"Yup." Koji nodded. "He wants to kill all us, half-demons for I don't know which reasons."

"Okay, but there's something I don't understand. This badges are made to help you unlock your demon powers faster, right?" Crane asked to which Koji, Aksana and the others nodded. "Then why don't you need to use them, like Koji does?"

"I can explain that." Aksana said. "It's because Koji got his powers very recently while we got them since a few years. We're so used to them that we can now summon them without the need of our badges. Koji simply needs more time. As for why we still keep them, well, I guess it's because we want to remember how we became a group in the first place." She admitted with smiling.

Suddenly, Riki arrived by running and had a look of panic on his face. "Koji! Guys!"

"What's wrong, Dad?" Koji asked.

"It's Tongo Tonga, Yang and your ant and spider friends!" He exclaimed out of breath.

Moments later, Koji and his friends brought the four to the infirmary. Luckily, they didn't got any serious injuries and only needed low assistance. Yang was the first one to open his eyes and saw Koji.

"K-Koji?" He mumbled.

"Yes, Yang, it's me. What happened?"

"I-It was Kaiba: he attacked us...I-I couldn't do anything..." The young snake looked down in shame. He then realized something. "Tongo! Timu! Are they-"

"Don't worry, they're fine." Crane said and pointed to the three others who were laying in leaves beds right beside him. "But why did Kaiba attacked you?"

Yang shrugged before turning toward Koji and looked down. "I'm sorry, Koji. Ever since I got in this team, I've been nothing but deadweight for you and all the others. I'm not even sure why the other Elemental Five accepted me in the team."

Koji putted his hand on the young snake to make him look at him. "Hey, hey! I don't wanna hear that, pal. You're not a deadweight for anyone. You might not be as strong as Toka or I, but you're just a kid: you still got all life before you to get stronger. And you wanna know something else? Right now, you're stronger than I was at your age. If you wanna become stronger, just work hard and take time, okay?"

These words were enough to bring back a smile on the kid's face which grew bigger upon getting an hug from Tongo Tonga. Just then, Eletise, who had left the village to try the Camaku waterfcraft, rushed into the infirmary.

"Guys! Guys! I found Kaiba's location: he's on a small island nearby at the west!" She quickly explained.

Koji putted on a determined look. "Alright, it's our chance to go neutralize him once and for all! Crane, your shoulder isn't completely healed, so I'd like you to stay at the village and take care of our hurt friends, okay?" The avian nodded. "Let's go, guys!"

With that being said, Koji and the other half-demons except Timu and Sinasamoa took the Camaku waterfcraft and took off the island toward Kaiba's location. Riki got on the beach to watch his son drift away to the sea.

"Be careful, son..."


	9. Koji vs Kaiba

Koji, Aksana, Faʻailoga, Eletise, and Totogi were driving the Camaku waterfcraft in the middle of the ocean as they were on their way to confront Kaiba once and for all.

"You guys think we stand a chance?" Faʻailoga the scorpion nervously asked. "I mean, we could barely stand to Kaiba even together, and now half of the team is absent."

"Do not worry: we will win even if that's the last thing I'll do!" Koji declared with confidence as he stood at the front of the watercraft, looking forward.

Soon, the small island Eletise talked about came into view. There was nothing particular about it outside of a big rock which had a cave-like entrance and a familar monkey was waiting for them on the shore with a smirk.

"Well, well. I wish you all welcome to my island. To be honest, I expected your arrival, after what I did to your friends, but I didn't though it'b be in the same day."

Wasting no time, Koji immediately flew off the watercraft and charged at Kaiba with whom he clash fists.

"Wow! Eager to start fighting I see!" The monkey chuckled.

"Stay out of this! I want to fight him by myself!" Koji said before the others could approach. "And don't discuss: that's my decision!"

Aksana nodded to her friends, agreeing to let Koji do this himself.

"You think you can take me all by yourself? You seem a bit too sure about yourself, pal!" Kaiba said before kicking back from the beetle.

"Don't underestimate me!" Koji screamed and charged.

The fight started with a close combat. To Kaiba's surprise, Koji actually managed to stand on his own against him without using any of his half-demon powers. The two were on equal levels and either blocked or dodged ever of the other's attacks. Eventually, Kaiba jumped back and sent a jet of purple Thunder Chi which directly stroke Koji, sending him flying a few feet away.

"This technique is called Thundaga!" Kaiba said with a smirk. "It is so fast that one barely have time to dodge it." He said with shooting it again.

However, this time, Koji blocked it, using the Chi propeller of his badge. "Maybe I cannot dodge it, but I sure as hell can block it."

Kaiba simply scoffed and took off in the air with Koji following immediately. They turned it into an aerial fight which didn't changed much from the fact that they were on equal levels. After spending a whole minute of exchanging blows, the monkey actually managed to land a strong kick into the beetle's ribs which sent him crashing back down on the island's ground. However, he didn't planned on stopping there.

"BLUE MIST!" He said with lifting an hand toward Koji to shoot a beam of blue Chi that created an explosion and a lot of mist.

"Koji!" Faʻailoga shouted in horror, thinking he might have gotten killed.

Kaiba also though that he had won. That was until a slash of Demon Chi flew out of the mist and almost cut him down, had he not dodged in time, but still got a cut on his arm. As the mist faded, he could see that Koji was now in his ninja outfit with his dagger.

"You really wanna use this? That didn't worked against me yesterday!" Kaiba mocked.

"That's what I though too. This is why I've spent all my previous night training with Cong Wo, in my dream, to perfectly master this power." Koji smiled and took off in the sky again.

Kaiba simply took out his butterfly sword and got ready to attack...when Koji suddenly appeared right before him and he managed to block his dagger with his weapon despite the surprise effect. "W-When did he move? I didn't saw anything!"

Before he could try to figure things out, Koji shot a slash of Chi which Kaiba tried to stop with his butterfly sword, but was getting pushed back by the attack's strength. Seeing an opening, Koji dashed behind the monkey and shot another Chi slash, causing him to get trapped between both attacks which exploded with him in between. He fell from the sky and onto the ground, covered of bruises.

"I can't believe it!" Aksana exclaimed. "Yesterday, he could barely use this outfit, and now, he can literally beat Kaiba with it! Did he made so much progress in one night?"

"I know that took this new power for granted and that I simply attacked, thinking I could win. But you know, I learn fast." Koji said. "Cong Wo is a good teacher and Karasu taught me a lot about what it means to use a weapon and the powers that comes with it."

He then charged at Kaiba once again who blocked Koji's dagger with his butterfly sword. "DEMON DASH!" Koji's body got covered of fire-like Demon Chi which created a dash that broke the butterfly sword in two and dragged the monkey across the ground. Once Koji jumped back, he saw that Kaiba was covered of bruises and weakly got back on his feet.

"Say, Kaiba," Koji suddenly called out to him. "before we continue this fight, there's something I'd like to know."

"What is it?"

"Why are you hunting half-demons like me and going as far as attacking those around us? To do something so cruel, there's gotta be a reason."

"Well...my time is almost up. I might as well tell you everything." The monkey said and looked at the ground. "You remember my master that I mentionned yesterday? Well, his name is Critica and he's known as the Destructor of Islands. The reason is that he's a sadistic being who likes to destroy all the islands of the ocean and those on it. In fact, he's so strong that his body envelope got destroyed because of it. This is the reason why he created me: so that I could gather negativity by fighting and bring him back to his physical form. However, the thing is that, because he won't have any use for me after my task is done, he made sure my lifetime would be short. This is why I said my time is almost up."

Koji looked at him with wide eyes. He wanted to break the monkey's skull in two for hurting his friends barely moments ago, but now, he was feeling pity for him. Being born to do such an horrible task with a short lifetime, that was just cruel.

"But Kaiba! You don't have to follow Critica's orders simply because he's your creator! You can do the things that you want! Like saving lives!" Koji insisted.

Kaiba looked angrily at him. "And for what, huh? I'm gonna die anyways!"

"Everyone dies one day or the other: that's the cycle of life!"

"Yeah, but I pass before all the others!"

"So what? You think it gives you the right to kill others people?" Koji was getting impatient.

"ENOUGH WITH THOSE STUPID LIFE LESSONS! I WAS BORN TO SERVE MY MASTER AND THAT'S WHAT I WILL DO!" He focused his energy and a red cloud started forming above him. "TRANCE MODE!"

Suddenly, a red thunder came down from the cloud and struck directly Kaiba, causing a huge flash of light that forced everyone nearby to cover their eyes. Once the light passed away, Kaiba revealed himself under a new form: his usually dark brown fur turned red and white with his hair becoming longer than before.

"W-What's that?!" Koji asked in shock.

"This is my Trance Mode!" He answered with a strong voice. "All the primates in this world possess it: Trance is a surge of powerful emotions that momentarily enhances one's inner capabilities, and thus the effects are unique to each individual. In my case, it's my anger of living that allows me to activate it!" He then got in a fighting stance. "Now GET READY TO FIGHT!"

* * *

 **Woah! This turned into a Hollow Koji vs Super Saiyan 4 Kaiba fight! LOL!**


	10. Cong Wo Koji vs Trance Kaiba

Kaiba charged forward and, as Koji tried to get his dagger in a defensive position, gave him an uppercut right in the face that sent him flying in the air. Koji quickly regained his balance just as Kaiba took off and was about to smash him again. Luckily, the beetl managed to dodge by milimeters and swung his dagger which the primate caught with one hand.

"You see the diffeence in strength between us now, Koji?" He said with delivering a violent kick into Koji's stomach which caused him to spit blood mixed with saliva and flew to crash on the other end of the island.

Not stopping, he then charged again and went for a strike which Koji dodged, letting him create a crater on the ground. However, he then rose his other hand to shoot a jet of red Chi that connected with Koji and knocked him away again and he crashed hard.

"You see this, Koji? I don't need my sword anymore: I can take you down with my bare fist!"

Everybody was then surprised as the smoke faded to reveal that Koji dropped his ninja outfit and instead turned into Cong Wo mode with his demon mask and sword. Along with that, he looked really pissed off.

"You want a battle? I'll give you one! The biggest battle of your short life!" He said and rose his white sword, ready to fight.

Kaiba putted a smirk on his face before letting out a huge battle cry and jumping up in the air simultaneously with Koji and smashed him right in the cheek to knock him away. He then used his super speed to catch up him and delivered more kicks to make him fly around in the sky.

"What?! Even in his Cong Wo form, he isn't match for Kaiba's Trance form?" Totogi said in shock.

Eventually, Kaiba sent Koji crashing on the ground again and charged for the coup de grâce. "IT'S OVER, PAL! YOU FAILED ALL YOR FRIENDS AND FAMILY!"

However, Koji actually managed to block Kaiba's fist with one hand and gave him a deadly glare. "Don't make me laugh! I'm barely getting started!" Starting with an headbutt in the face, Koji then shot a slash of Demon Chi that pushed Kaiba back and left a mark into his red fur.

Kaiba groaned in anger and jumped again to deliver a violent flip kick on top of Koji's head, squashing it on the ground. However, he quickly replied by kicking up and swinging his sword to give a bleeding cut to Kaiba's arm. The two jumped back a bit before immediately charging forward with battle cries. As Koji's sword connected with Kaiba's fist, it caused an explosion of Demon Chi and red energy that caused the nearby half-demons to loose their balance.

Afterward, the two started exchanging strikes and kicks for Kaiba and sword swings for Koji which they both blocked or dodged until their attack connected and once again created a wave of energy. The monkey then lifted his leg for a violent kick which Koji avoided and started moving too fast around him which made it look like there was many Kojis moving around at the same time.

As Kaiba couldn't follow his moves, Koji took a few opportunities to strike, only to get dodged or blocked everytime. Eventually, the monkey jumped in the air and held both of his hands down toward the beetle.

"FLARE!" An auburn-colored energy beam jumped out of his hands and connected right where Koji was standing, creating what seemed like a huge fire explosion.

After a few seconds, the young beetle jumped out of the smoke like a rocket, covered of bruises and bleeding a bit with his mask cracked up a bit, and delivered a violent knee strike into Kaiba's stomach which made him spit blood. He then grabbed him by the tail and swung him around before throwing him away.

Kaiba quickly regained his composure and dashed behind Koji to deliver a violent punch. However, the beetle grabbed his hand with his own without even turning around.

"Only a coward would attack like this!" He commented before turning around and swung his blade across Kaiba's torso, sending blood flying in the air.

The primate groaned in pure pain as the ground underneath them got covered of his blood, but he turned it into anger before jumping away and lifting his two hands again. "FLARE!"

As his opponent shot another auburn beam at him, Koji charged his sword with Demon Chi. "BUG'S BITE!"

As the two powerful attacks collided, it created a huge explosion that shook the entire island and even created big waves across the ocean around them. The two opponents then came back on the ground, covered of bruises, bleeding, and panting in exhaustion.

"I'm at my limit...I bet it's the same for you, right?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah..." Koji admitted with a nod. "But I can't give up at this point: I need to keep going on!"

Gathering what they had of remaining strength, the two warriors engaged another close combat which was more violent. They traded blows with Kaiba smashing and kicking Koji to damage his exosquelleton while the beetle used his sword to make deep cuts to the primate, making him loose a lot of blood.

They once again stepped away from each other. They now had only energy to shot one last attack. Kaiba gathered auburn energy into his fist while koji charged Demon Chi into his sword and they two charged.

CLASH!

Both opponents stood still across from each other...

...

...

...

...

...Koji dropped on one knee, using his sword to hold one.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled.

Kaiba turned toward him, a huge cut across his chest that was flowing with blood. "Sorry for what? You have won."

He then collapsed on his back and ended his Trance Mode, returning to his normal brown fur. As for Koji he fell in a sitting position beside him.

"That was one of the best fights I ever had, dude...If you're okay with that, I'd like to give you some of my Demon Chi to make your lifetime longer..."

Kaiba looked in surprise. He who injured his friends and almost killed him, he wanted to help him now. "W-Why would you do that for me?"

"Because I think you would make a good ally for China. Especially with the dark times that are coming. Also, I have a monkey friend whom I think would like to learn this Trance thing you did."

"K-Koji...It's not over yet..." Kaiba mumbled. "O-Our fight! It has been building agressivity! C-Critica will come out!"

Koji's eyes widened in shock. He was so absorbed in his fight with Kaiba that he completely forgot that agressivity was what Critica needed to regain his physical form.

Just then, the cave exploded with a dark energy which quickly surrounded the whole island. Koji and Kaiba found themselves into the dark dome it created, but not the four others.

"Shit..."

* * *

 **The fight against Kaiba is finished: the one with Critica starts now!**


	11. Yang makes a stand

"W-Where am I?"

Koji looked around him. He was in some space where there was nothing but darkness. Underneath his feet, he was standing on what looked like animal's guts formed to make a bridge which was kinda freaking him out. Deciding not to stay here to find out what it was, the young beetle started following the strange bridge forward.

After a few seconds of walking, he found something rather...disturbing. It was a tissue-like machine that honestly ressembled female reproduction organs. There was an eyeball-like ball at the very center which, justly, formed what looked like a very scary face.

"What the hell...?!" Koji mumbled in pure confusion. "Are you...Critica?"

As if on cue, the strange face disformed itself to form somekind of smile. It suddenly started flashing in red and blue before it sent a wave of energy. Koji felt as it a sword had pierced his exosquelleton and was sent flying back on the flesh tubes, landing on his back and spitting blood.

"Shit...I didn't recovered from my fight with Kaiba..." He mumbled in pain.

"KOJI!"

He lifted his head to see Aksana, Faʻailoga, Eletise, and Totogi arriving in a hurry. As the butterfly helped Koji back up, the others looked at Critica with looks of pure shock.

"What the Komoni Christmas is that?!" Eletise asked.

"It's Critica..." Koji managed to say. "We need to stop him before he regains his true form..."

Aksana nodded and the four bugs summoned their masks and swords.

"Let's finish this..."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ocean, a watercraft carrying Riki, Crane, Sinsamoa, Timu, Yang, and Tongo Tonga was floating toward the island where koji and his friends went to fight Kaiba.

"I'm not sure why you decided to come along, Riki. I mean, do you any fighting experience at all?" Crane asked the tribe's leader.

"It doesn't matter if I can fight or not." He responded, looking forward as he was the one controlling the watercraft. "I need to be there as a father because I can sense in my heart that my son is in danger."

"I can sense that too." Yang said, standing beside the big beetle. "I know it sounds crazy, but there's a part of me that's connected with him. This part tells me that I need to be there for him, regardless of if I'm stronger or not. I - no, WE have to."

Tongo looked down at his little brother. He never saw him so determined to go in danger, he who'd rather avoid it. He must really felt something was wrong for Koji.

Speaking of which, they arrived at the island in question where their friends left for. However, they couldn't help but look curiously as there was a strange dark dome covering most of the island's surface. Somehow, they could feel a very dark and evil presence coming from it. And where were their friends? Probably in this dome.

As if on cue, the dark dome suddenly faded away in the wind as if it was made of dust and they could a rather surprising scene. Aksana, Faʻailoga, Eletise, and Totogi were scathered around the ground of the small island, covered of bruises and blood which seemed to indicate they took a bad beating. And they immediately guessed who was the responsible.

In the very middle of the land was standing an indescribable creature. If there was to be one, they'd say it was a monstruous being standing on four tentacles whose entire body looked like it was made or organs. It had very long arms and a strange form. A huge shiver passed through the newcomers' bodies as the thing turned to look at them with black eyes that had red irises and a mouth filled with yellow teeth that formed a somewhat scary and cruel smile.

Not too far from him, on one side, Kaiba was laying on the ground unconscious and badly injured, aon the other, Koji was entangled in strange flesh tubes-like vines. Judging by the look of agony on his face, they were hurting him a lot.

"Koji!" Riki screamed in horror at the sight of his son getting tortured. "Please! Help my son!"

He didn't had to ask it twice as the warriors all charged froward to go help the young beetle. Critica justly released him as he turned his attention to the intruders and extended his arm really far to smash Sinsamoa so hard across the face that she was sent flying away.

The other warriors then charged to attack Critica together, only to be blocked by an invisible wall. The monster then flashed in red and blue and shot another wave of energy that sent a huge pain across the body of everyone including Riki. They all felt down and spat blood, not understanding what hit them.

"G-Guys..." Koji mumbled and exchanged one last look with Yang before passing out.

Seeing the guy who always had fate in him no matter what in this state caused a strange feeling inside Yang. something he knew the others always felt, but that he never personally felt.

 _The desire to fight_

Pushing a piercing scream, Yang suddenly exploded with a jade green energy that nobody ever saw him use before. Once the energy faded, Yang now had a jade aura around him and had strange golden tattoos marked all over his back. His eyes turned golden as well and reflected his determination.

"Koji...You've always fought for me...Now, it's my turn to fight for you..."

Critica turned his attention toward Yang with a sadistic smile as he flashed in red and blue before sending another energy wave. However, the young snake simply swung his tail and created a barrage of jade energy that blocked the monster's attack, protecting all of his friends in the process.

"Impossible..." Though an half-conscious Kaiba. "This kid...I easily knocked him down barely a few hours ago...Where did he get the strength to stand up to master Critica?"

This last one kept sending energy waves which didn't broke Yang's barrage for more. He decided to make tentacles come out of his back and swung them at the young snake like whips. Yang charged his own tail with his newfound energy and whipped his whole body around fast enough for his tail to knock the tentacles away.

Eventually, he jumped in the air and opened his jaw to shoot a jade energy beam down at Critica. This last one turned his eyes red and shot a beam of the same color with them. The two attacks collided and caused an explosion in the air.

"As amazing as this kid is...he won't be able to win against master Critica..." Kaiba though as he turned to look at the still unconscious beetle who defeated him. "You need to wake up, Koji..."

* * *

 **Will Koji get up in time to help Yang defeat Critica? I sure hope so.**

 **Also, you probably have guessed it by now, but for Critica's character, I got inspired by Earthbound's final boss, Giygas. The reason is that this dude is probably one of the scariest bosses I ever faced in my gaming life and I wanted koji to face a memorable opponent for his story. I sure hope I didn't failed :)**


	12. I will never give up!

Koji groaned and blinked many times as he slowly regained consciousness. Once his eyes were open, he got in a sitting position and started scanning his surroundings. To his surprise, he was no longer on the island fighting Critica, but on his Camaku waterfcraft, in the middle of the sea with no lands around. It was night time as things were pretty dark, safe for the sky which was illuminated with thousands of stars.

"W-Where am I?" Koji asked as he stood up on the watercraft. "Why am I no longer on the island? Am I...dead?"

 _"Of course not, silly..."_ Said a deep female voice coming from behind.

Koji quickly turned around and saw something strange: what seemed to be a ray underwater was swimming his way. Except it was no ordinary ray because it seemed to be made of ice blue light that was illuminating the otherwise dark sea around. She passed underneath the watercraft before _floating_ out and before koji who had to cover his eyes for a second because of the light.

 _"It's so nice to finally see you after so long."_ She said in a deep, soft voice while looking at him with her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Huh, who are you?" Koji asked, looking at the ray curiously.

 _"Well, well, well."_ She said with putting her flippers on her sides. _"You should know, young beetle, that this is no way of saying hello to your mother after so much time."_

Koji tried to let this information sink in and failed. "Huh...I'm sorry, but you've gotta be confusing me with someone else: my mother is not a ray."

This made the ray giggle cutely. _Just kidding, son. I'm not your physical mother: I'm simply the reincarnation of her soul to the sea."_ Seeing the look on his face, she guessed that Koji wasn't understanding at all. _"Allow me to explain,"_ She sat on the edge of the watercraft with the young beetle. _"in our tribe, when someone dies, the people does a ceremony for this person to make sure this person can find her way to eternal rest with our ancestors. After the day you were born, I fell very sick and didn't survived. Your old father wouldn't have found the strength to carry on, if you wouldn't have been there for him. After I passed out, sea welcomed me with open arms and gave me the form of my tribal tattoo, a ray."_ She said with a laugh.

As happy as Koji was to finally get to meet his mother (sort of), he still had a storm of questions going through his head. "B-But I don't understand. Why are you showing up only now?"

 _"It's not my fault: you've been living away from the sea ever since the tribe moved away."_ She said with a laugh before becoming serious. _"Koji...I'm sorry for not being there to watch you grow up...I just want you to know that...I love you, I always did and always will...Before leaving this world, I saw you in your father's arms and told you to take many baths to clean yourself often, to not drink alcohol before adulthood, and to always follow your dreams..."_

Tears streamed down Koji's cheeks before a smile formed on his face. "Well, I didn't disappoint you, mom. I clean myself very often, I never drank alcohol, and I never gave up on my dream to become a great Kung Fu master..." He then sniffed with a smile. "I-I'm...I'm really happy to know that you cared about me, mom!" He jumped into her flippers for a hug. Strangely, her touch was warmer than a pillow.

The hug lasted a full minute before they broke it and Koji's mom whipped his tears away. _"Enough with the touching reunion now, son. You still got a bad guy to defeat in the real world: it's not time to cry."_

Koji sniffed one last time before nodding. "But how? I wasted much of my energy against Kaiba and I'm not strong enough to beat him."

His mom giggled, as if he told a joke. _"Silly, maybe you cannot beat him by yourself,"_ She took his hand in her flipper. _"but together, we can. You just need to have a new sword to possess my power."_

"Where am I gonna find a new sword?" Koji asked. His mother gave him a rising eye brow in response, as if the answer was very simple...

...

...

...Then, it clicked into Koji's head!

He took out a scroll. It has been given to him by his friend Karasu during his time in the other world as a parting gift: this scroll contained a dragon that could forge him a sword, if he was respectful enough.

"I completely forgot I had it." Koji admitted with chuckling. "Now let's make this sword!"

* * *

Back in the real world, things were not looking good for Yang. The young snake, regardless of his new power, was no match for the stronger Critica. This last one used his tentacles to smash him everywhere, leaving him to fall on the ground, covered of blood and bruises. Before he could get back up, Critica made tentacles jump out of the ground and wrap themselves on him, pinning him to the ground.

The monster slowly made his way toward the defenceless snake who struggled to break free, but in vain as the tentacles were too strong.

"Sorry, Koji...I failed..." He though and closed his eyes, ready to receive the killshot...Which never came.

Upon re-opening his eyes, he saw that Critica has been smashed a few feet away and that Koji was standing in front of him, his back in his direction. He immediately noticed that he had a new light blue Samoan tattoo that had the shape of a ray on his back.

The beetle then turned around and swung his white sword to cut the tentacles from Yang. "Yang, congratulations for holding him back. Now, I want you to take the others on the watercraft and get away from this island: this fight's gonna be intense."

"O-Okay, but you think you can win?" Yang asked, unsure.

"I don't think I can: I know I will!" Koji replied and revealed that he was holding his Bairen Zhengyi sword in his left hand and a new one that was small and all black with blue waves patterns on both sides of the blade (imagine it's like the small one Ichigo have when his sword is seperated in too, only in the manga). "And this new sword is called Xin Bo (Wave of the Heart) by the way!"

Yang didn't really understood where Koji got this tatoo nor this new sword, but it wasn't time to ask: he used his remaining strength to grab the others and brought them to the watercraft. "Be careful, Koji..."

Koji smirked at Critica as he got in his fighting stance. "Time to finish this! Bring it on!"

He didn't had to ask it twice as Critica let out a monster growl and swung his back tentacles at the beetle who simply cut them down with his two swords, spreading red blood everywhere. The monster screamed in pain before extending his arm to grab Koji and slammed him multiple times on the ground which caused him to start bleeding from the nose before throwing him away.

Regaining his balance, Koji shot a Demon Chi slash at Critica who teleported into red energy to appear behind him. Luckily, the young beetle turned around fast enough to cut the monster across the chest with his Xin Bo blade. Critica ignored the pain and wrapped two tentacles around Koji's hands to stretch him in the air, leaving him exposed. He then used his fists to dliver a series of blows to the beetle's face and stomach, finishing with a tentacle smash between his legs (ouch!).

Fighting through the pain, Koji pushed a loud scream of anger and dragged the tentacles and Critica toward him to deliver a violent punch into his pink stomach which made him spit blood and sent him flying away. He didn't stay down for long and both opponents charged forward again to pursue the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaiba was getting his injuries attended to by Yang who used his newfound energy which he also used on all the others.

"You don't need to do this, kid. I'm gonna die soon anyways..." The monkey tried to stop the kid.

"It's possible, but Koji would have wanted me to do this." Yang said, finishing to heal Kaiba's cuts.

He managed to sit up. "Speaking of him, I recognize he's strong, but he shouldn't have stayed to fight master Critica. He's just no match for him!"

Yang shook his head. "There are things you must do, even if you have little chance of success. Beside, I'm sure Koji will win: he never gives up. No matter all the injuries it takes, he always push back his limits to save those he care about. That's the reason why he never loses."

* * *

Back to the island, Koji and Critica were panting, covered of bruises and cuts. Hard to say for the monster, but the young beetle was at his limit. Just holding his two swords was tiring for him now.

Critica suddenly pushed a piercing monster growl that caused the small island to tremble and jumped above the sea where he floated. Not very surprising, considering that Kaiba could do the same. The monster suddenly turned his whole body black and charged energy into a dark and red ball before him which grew bigger and bigger (bigger than three Po combined).

Koji's eyes widened in horror. "Darn...I can never stop such a powerful attack...What can I do?"

"Hey! Don't give up, Koji!"

He recognized this voice and saw an illusion of Cong Wo beside him.

"Cong Wo?!"

"You realize what it means if you lose hope right? It means Critica have already won and will destroy many islands, kill innocents and those you love! If you worked really hard in the first place, it's to prevent such things to happen! So man up and keep fighting!"

 _"He's right."_ This time, it was an illusion of Koji's mom that appeared beside him. _"No matter the difficulty, you cannot allow yourself to lose this fight. If not for yourself, do it for your friends, your family and all the values you ever fought for. And remember: you are not alone. Your loved ones are always behind you in every one of your fight!"_

 **(Dark Half from DBZ Budokai Tenkaichi 2 starts playing)**

Koji looked down at the ground and let those words sink in. They both were right: he had to win at any cost to defend his friends and family.

He started remembering all the times he has been seen as an unworthy Kung Fu fighter and a disgrace to the art. Somehow, he still had doubts about himself, even after all the fights he won, including the Power Struggle tournament. He though he couldn't win by himself. And he was right...

...because he wasn't alone!

"Father. Mother. Cong Wo. My tribe. Po. The Furious Five. The Elemental Five. Toka. Karasu. Alena. Suya. Neyo...I cannot let you down...I MUST WIN NO MATTER WHAT!"

He dropped his two swords on the ground and flew up in the air as Critica's giant energy ball was flying toward him. He started charging Demon Chi in his left hand and his mother's into his right one.

"DESTRUCTIVE WAVE OF THE DEMON BUG!" He screamed and shot a beam of red, black and light blue Chi which connected with Critica's attack.

The energy clash caused the ocean underneath to shake violently. Unfortunately, no matter how much energy in putted into his attack, he couldn't stop Critica's as it was bigger and stronger. He groaned a lot as he gave everything he had to stop it, but to no avail. Slowly but surely, the giant ball was advancing toward the desperate beetle.

"Ugh!" Koji groaned as he started lowering his arms. "Sorry, guys, I don't think I can do it..."

He suddenly felt a touch on his shoulder and turned to see a familiar raven beside him.

"Karasu?!" He said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"No time to explain, my student. You need to focus on stopping this attack." He said, pointing at the giant ball which was getting closer and closer.

"But I can't stop it! I give all I have and that's not enough!" Koji panicked.

"Listen, you still have a lot of energy while he doesn't have any remaining! Let yourself go! Have faith!" the raven insisted. "When I'll tell you, give everything you have in one ultimate push!"

Koji nodded at his mentor and waited for the giant to get a bit closer, his beam getting weaker and weaker. It was only once it was very close that Karasu screamed.

"NOW!"

Putting on a determined look, Koji used the Cheng Shu to multiply his strength by 10, getting a red aura around him, and powering up his beam at a huge level. He managed to pierce through through the energy ball and his beam flew right into Critical. The monster pushed one last scary and painful scream before being reduced to nothing.

After his attack ended, Koji returned to his normal state, panting in pure exhaustion. He had time to notice that Karasu was no longer here before dropping down on the half-destroyed small land. Laying on his back, he panted:

"I...did it...Toka...Karasu...everyone..." before passing out again.


	13. Out to the sea again

**Alright, guys, time to conclude the first of the New Legend's five stories.**

* * *

Following his victory against Critica, Koji was brought back to the land of Fagamalo by Riki who returned to the small island with a watercraft. Yang used his new power to heal the young beetle who then received a huge wave of hugs from both his father and friends for defeating Critica and saving all the islands around.

Once he was back on his feet, Koji decided to use his new sword, revealing that his special power he asked the dragon from his scroll to put in it was that to have the capacity to give one's life to another one. Koji, and the other half-demons along with Crane and Riki all decided to give one year of their life to Kaiba. This made him a total of ten more years to live.

The monkey was so touched by their kidness despite everything he did that he decided that his new purpose in life was to help them in all the quests they'll do. The heroes stayed for three more days before it was time to leave and go back to China.

Everyone was currently gathered at the beach, ready to take a bigger watercraft to head back to China. "You really want me in the team, even after everything I did?" Kaiba asked for like the thousand time.

"Of course, dude, stop asking." Koji said. "Critica's not there anymore: you have no reason to do bad things from now on. Also, we're gonna have dangerous bad guys attacking China soon, so we're gonna need as much power that we can find. Also, I have a monkey friend whom I'm sure would like to learn that Trance thing of yours."

Riki suddenly putted Koji into a big hug. "I can't believe you have to leave after barely returning! I'm gonna miss you so much!" After almost breaking his son in two, he broke the hug and looked at his son's new tattoo. "So your mom really came to see you and gave you the strength to win. I'm not really surprised: she always told me that she wanted to be a ray and swim across the seas. No wonder that's her rebirth form." He said with a chuckle.

Suddenly, Koji was the one to catch his father in a huge and actually managed to lift him up. "I'm gonna miss you too, dad. But don't worry: I'll come back here one day." This sight made the others smile. Koji then let him go. "and this day, I'll become so awesome that you'll be proud of me!"

He joined his friends and got on the watercraft which started to drift away on the sea. Koji, the half-demons, Crane, Tongo Tonga, Yang, and Kaiba all slowly left and headed back to China.

"I'm already proud, son..."

* * *

 **(Believe - One Piece's 2nd opening theme starts playing)**

 _As the solo starts, we see all the main characters appear in succession until the title of the story appears and the song starts._

 ** _Mirai dake shinjiteru_** ** _dareka ga waratte mo kamawanai_**

 _We see the Camaku watercraft traveling across the sea_

 ** _Hashitteru jounetsu ga anata o KIRAmeraseru_**

 _Koji and his friends watch the beautiful sunset reflecting on the sea with smiles on their faces_

 ** _Mabushi sugi, demo mitsumeteitai_**

 _They then arrive on a waterfall and put horrified looks on their faces_

 ** _Dokka 'bigaku' kanjiteru I'm really really stuck on you_**

 _All the heroes try to get away from the waterfall with different looks an reactions, Koji laughing in last_

 ** _Dare ni mo nitenai yume no senaka wo_**

 _We see Kaiba showing some fighting moves_

 ** _Oikakete oikaketeku_**

 _Crane shows Kung Fu moves followed by Tongo Tonga with Yang_

 ** _Dramatic te ni irerumade_**

 _Every half-demons show their powers_

 ** _BELIEVE IN WONDERLAND!_**

 _It ends with Koji swinging his_ _Bairen Zhengyi sword before sending a slash of ice blue Chi with his Xin Bo one_

 ** _Dare ni mo mienai yume no KATACHI wo tsukamaete tsukamaeteku_**

 _Koji and his friends all run on the beach of Fugamala Island when Kaiba seems to get tired, but Timu grabes him in a headlock to help him advance_

 ** _Watashi wa tsuite yuku kara atsui KIMOCHI_**

 _Riki is on the beach and watches his son from afar and smiles_

 ** _TSUJITSUMA awase betsuni iranai arifureta nichijou yori mo_**

 _We see Koji walking with all his past fights and obstacles passing behind him, ending with his reunion with his mother_

 ** _PARADISE mezashite hashire_**

 _We see Koji and his friends posing on the watercraft before Koji jumps in the air with energy_

 ** _BELIEVE IN WONDERLAND!_**

 _It ends with the story's logo_

* * *

"But, hum, we still don't know where I got my new power from. And what about Karasu's mysterious apparition?" Yang said.

"No time: we'll find out in the next story." Koji interrupted, breaking the fourth wall.

* * *

 **That's it, guys! Koji's story is over, I sure hope you enjoyed it!**

 **With this one done, I think I'll focus on Alena's as I'm in a Japanese mood and tired of all the Samoan stuff...maybe until I re-watch Moana again XD**


	14. Supplementary chapter

**Okay, I know I finished Koji's story, but I saw the second episode of season 2 of DragonSaver's "Phoenix of Yin, Dragon of Yang" and I'm so pissed off that I had to write this. It's also an occasion to add a detail I forgot to add.**

* * *

As our heroes were still traveling across the sea on their watercraft, Crane was looking at a Samoan necklace made of sea blue pearls around his neck. It has been given to him by Riki, the leader of Koji's tribe and he said that, as long as he would wear it, the ocean would do everything to protect him. It was a gift for backing up his son all along.

"Are arriving soon? I can't wait to see China." Kaiba asked.

"We should get there soon." Koji assured before a portal suddenly opened in the sky and a scroll fell down from it and he grabbed it in his hands.

"What's this?" Kaiba asked.

"It's a scroll from Karasu's world. He's my friend. I wonder what's inside." The young beetle opened it and read the letter.

 _"Koji, it's Shen from the Jade Palace writing._

 _I'm afraid I've got bad news for you._

 _In our world, my parents got killed by an unknown person and the imperial army believes Fenghuang is responsible. They arrested her and took her into captivity._

 _Karasu wanted to stop them and we had to hold him back. He cried a lot after that._

 _I just though you should know it."_

After reading this letter, Koji widened his eyes in shock and dropped the scroll on the floor.

"This is bad." Crane said in shock.

Koji's body was taking by a wave of spasmes. He kept looking in the same direction, his breath was getting violent and he putted an hand over his quick beating heart. He was feeling something really strong taking it. Hate!

Suddenly, an arrow came flying into the watercraft and it belonged to a small group of pirate goats on a small wooden boat that the group didn't saw earlier.

"Well, well, well! Looks like it's our lucky day!" The apparent captain said. "Give us all your treasures and nobody will be hurt!"

As Crane was about to negotiate, Koji's body started producing Chi - but not his usual black and red Demon Chi nor his new ocean blue one. This one was purple.

INSIDE KOJI

Cong Wo was looking around as purple energy was flowing everywhere. He then looked in shock as a strange creature appeared: it has a black slender and abnormally long body and limbs with a white head that only had a mouth that was filled with purple liquid. It even had black tentacles jumping from his back.

"Atrocious?! The Demon of Rage?!" He said in surprise. "How can you be here? Is Koji...?"

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

The others noticed the purple Chi around Koji as well as a new mask appearing on his face: it was round, white and had purple markings that made it look like crying eyes.

"K-Koji?" Kaiba said in shock. "What are you-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Koji appeared before the captain in a split-second. This last one slowly looked down to see that Koji's arm was piercing his chest which also shocked everyone here. The young beetle took his now completely red arm out and let the corpse collapse on the floor.

No loosing a second, he attacked the next pirate who was too shocked to see him coming by plunging one finger right into his eye, making him scream in pain, and then grabbed his head which he completely twisted, breaking his neck. the next pirate tried to attack with a sword, but was pierced by four black tentacles that suddenly jumped out of Koji's back.

The others could only watch in shock as Koji killed all the pirates in brutal ways by beating them, piercing their body, or twisting their bones in painful ways. He killed the last one by slamming him on the floor and took a bite in his throat, causing him to choke with his own blood.

"Koji!" Yang screamed as he slided at his beetle friend's leg.

Seeing the young snake, Koji calmed down and made the mask disappear, returning to his normal state and sat down while panting as if he ran a marathon.

"Dude! What did you just do?!" Aksana asked as they all gathered around him.

"S-Sorry, but after reading this letter, I felt nothing but anger, hate, and rage. I had to take it out before I would hurt any of you." Koji apologized.

The others were shocked as it was the first time Koji killed someone in cold blood. All the other times he did it was justified or to defend someone.

"So...what are you gonna do about this situation?" Timu asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I can't do anything for Karasu now. But if they hurt Fenghuang or do anything to make Karasu suffer again...I'll go into their world and kill them all in a more brutal way than I did with those pirates..." The blood-covered bug said with a sinister look in his eyes.

* * *

 **Koji really have a dark side, doesn't he? It reflects a part of my personality: I HATE when someone does wrong to my friends (don't worry: I never went as far as Koji did in this chapter).**


End file.
